Why Did I have to Pick the Bad Boy?
by shy10719
Summary: Eddie is a teenager in high school who is very arrogant,mean, and has anger problems but also happens to be a International rock star. Because of this ever girl throws themselves at him so he never dates. Will he change when he meets the new girl Loren Tate in his mandatory hip hop class at school.
1. Chapter 1

Why Did I Have to Pick the Bad Boy?

Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

I woke up this morning thinking "Great, another day in the hell hole".I get up wash my face and brush my teeth, then put on a white tee shirt and black denim jeans and white jordans then walk out and am greeted by my mom and dad... The only people I can really act myself around not including my best friends Ian and Tyler.

Eddie- Good morning mom and pop,I have to skip breakfast so I wont be late.

Mom and Pop- Ok have a good day

Eddie-Thanks you too

-I walk outside and get on my motorcycle and start driving to West Valley High and when I finally get there I see Chloe ready to start harassing me again... I hope I don't lose my temper because she annoys the hell out of me... I get off my bike and start walking towards the school while Chloe follows me-

Chloe- Hey babe I love how that shirts looks on you

Eddie- Get the hell away from

Chloe- Oh, That wasn't very nice... anyways are you taking me to homecoming

Eddie Yells- Chloe I'm not going to fucking homecoming with you so leave me alone

-Just then I feel someones hand on my shoulder-

Ian- Mates lets go If you get sent to the principal's office one more time your parents are going to be pissed.

Eddie calms down a bit- Whatever lets just go

-I walk away and start heading towards Chemistry-

Loren's POV

-Well todays is my first day at this new school. Hopefully I make some friends so I'm not a loner. I got out of my bed took a shower then brushed my teeth. I straightened my long curly hair, then put on high waisted black jeans and a red crop top and black high top converse. Since my mom had a late shift last night I just let her sleep in while I went outside and drove to my new school…

When I got there I started looking for the counselors office but, while looking at the map and I accidently bump into this girl that almost blinded me with all of the colors she had on-

Loren- Oh shoot I'm sorry

Girl- Oh It's fine… Where you looking for something?

Loren- Yeah the counselor's office

Girl- I can show you If you want.

Loren- That would be great, I'm Loren by the way

Girl- Nice to meet you Loren I'm Melissa Sanders but I can tell we're going to be friends so call me Mel I'm on the dance team

Loren- Oh my God there's a dance team here?

Mel- Yeah we mostly do hip-hop, and barely any lyrical and contemporary

Loren- Did the try outs already pass

Mel- No you're In luck the last day for tryouts is today

Loren- Thank you so much, maybe right about us being friends

Mel laughs- Yep, well we are here I will wait outside If you want me to show you to your classes

Loren- Yeah that would be great Mel

-I walk inside the counselor's office-

The counselor-hello young lady how may I help you

Loren- Hi I'm Loren Tate the new student

The counselor- Oh yes I have been waiting for you

- he gives me all oh my books and my schedule-

the Counselor- I'm If you need anything else please come to me for anything

Loren- Ok thanks

-I walk out of the office and see Mel still waiting for me-

Mel- What Classes do you have

- she took the schedule out my hand-

Mel- cool we have English and free period together

Loren- Nice, well lets go to my first class which is chemistry

- While we walk there I'm look down at my schedule I suddenly feel myself bump against something hard and before I know it I fall on the ground-

Loren- Oh shit I'm so sorry

Guys yells- Watch where the hell you're going

- I get up-

Loren- I said I was sorry

Guy- Yeah Whatever

-he shoves by me with two guys following him with apologetic faces-

Loren- Wow, who the hell does he think he is

Mel- He's known for being the high tempered bad boy Eddie Duran

Loren- You mean the rock star Eddie Duran

Mel- The one and only

Loren- No wonder he thinks he's the shit

Mel- Wow

Loren- What?

Mel- You're the first girl I've met at this school who doesn't act crazy about Eddie

Loren- Is that a good thing?

Mel- Yes it's great

Loren- Ok well lets keep walking I don't want to be late

-We kept walking the after passing a few room we made it-

Loren hugs Mel- thanks for your help

Mel- Of course I meet you outside the class to help you with the next one

Loren-ok see you later

- I walk in the class and basically everyone is sitting down and staring at me-

Loren- Hi I'm your new student Loren Tate

Teacher- Yes I'm , Everybody this is Loren Tate

-Some people said hi and some guys whistled-

- Please take the open sit in the back

- I walk back there and sit down-

-Ok class please open your page to 72 chapter 3 the title is Atoms and Moles. Please read section one and take detailed notes they will be collected and section with notes is your homework.

-I heard someone come in and give a tardy slip but I just kept doing my work until I heard someone talking to me and I look up-

Eddie- Get out of my seat

Loren- I don't know what your talking about but this is my seat

Eddie- Get the hell out of my seat

Loren- Who do you think you are, you think you're all big and bad because your Eddie freaking Duran well guess what, I don't care now find another seat because I'm not moving

Eddie's POV

-What the fuck did this girl just say she didn't care that I was Eddie Duran…. well thats a first-

Eddie- Whatever

-I sit down in the seat next to hers then starts to talk-

- Ok class is about to end but one more thing. Look besides you because that is your new Chem lab partner I'm will not be changing it whether you like it or not. By the way Eddie you weren't here for this but the new girl who is your partner her name is Loren Tate.

-Then the bell rings and I storm out of class pissed off luckily my next class is with Ian and Tyler I walk in the class and sit down-

Ian- Hey mate you ok you look a bit angry

Eddie- You remember that girl that bumped into me

Tyler and Ian- Yeah

Eddie-she is different from every other girl at this school

Tyler- how

Eddie- She doesn't care that I'm Eddie Duran and she doesn't let me walk all over her like other girls do, she just treats me like any other guy and I was shocked

Ian-how do you know

Eddie-She Is in my chemistry class and when I saw her sitting in my seat I told her to move but should just told me off and I was so shocked I just said whatever and sat down

Tyler- What her name?

Eddie- Loren Tate

- We just kept talking about Loren and other randoms thing until lunch and Ian Tyler and I walked out of class and we go to my locker and I see the one person I don't want to deal with right now-

Eddie- Honestly Chloe what the hell do you want from me

Chloe- Isn't obvious? I want you

Eddie- Whatever-

- I get my books for after lunch and I get my sweat and T-shirt for hip-hop and walk away with tyler and Ian by my side and we walk to the courtyard and have lunch-

Loren's POV

- I told Mel everything that happened between Eddie and I-

Mel- Wow I can't believe you said all of that his mind he's probably blown

Loren- Yeah so since tryouts are today can I borrow some sweats and a crop top tank top

Mel-Yeah of course I always have extra

Loren- Thanks Its just for today since I didn't know

Mel- yeah no problem

-We go through lunch talk about random stuff and getting to know each other better than we did the same in our next period which was free period this it was finally time for me to try out for the team-

-Mel and I walk into the locker room I change into sweats and a crop tank top that shows my stomach and I walk out with Mel and to my surprise I see Eddie-

Loren- Mel you have to be kidding me what is he doing here

Mel- I'm sorry I completely forgot to tell you Eddie is on the team but he is amazing

Loren- fine well let me go tell the coach I'm trying out

-Walk over and tell the coach I'm trying out she starts teach me steps after where done she tells me to go practice it and in fifteen minutes she'll put us in groups so she can see who will be on the team-

-Since Mel is already on the team I practice with her and out of the corner of my eye I can see Eddie talking to the other guys on the team and after a while the coach calls all of the people who are trying out and the groups they are going to be in… I was in the last group so while people went before me I made sure that anything they did wrong I did right then after thirty minutes it was finally my groups turn-

Coach- Tatem, Abby, Sam and Loren your up

-She plays the music and we start dancing and I feel like i'm doing everything flawlessly and then after a minute where finished and everybody started clapping-

Coach- the result will be done in twenty minutes

Loren- so mel how do you think I did

Mel- OMG you are amazing I didn't no you were that freaking good you're even as good as Eddie

Loren- Thank you

-Twenty minutes later I would over to the board and I'm super happy I Made-

Loren- Mel I made it

Mel- Congrats girl after that performance she would be crazy not to put you on the team

Coach- Ok people who didn't make it please leave because we still have a meeting to do

-The people who didn't make it leave-

Coach- we will start learn the routine tomorrow but I'm going to put you in your formation for it and also in this dance were going to have partners...Melissa and Ian you two are partners, Tyler and Sam, Tatem and Adam and the featuring couple will be Eddie and Loren.

-I cringe-

Coach- the first formation is going to be a straight line with your partner please remember this for tomorrow if you a new and dont no your partners get to know them now

-everyone started talking and I just looked at eddie-

Loren- Ok Eddie I know we both don't like each other but how about a truce because I Need to be able to trust you

Eddie- Find we'll do a truce but I still dont like you

Loren laughs- Yeah whatever you will end up being my friend sooner or later

Eddie smiles- Yeah we'll see

Coach- Ok class dismissed

Narrator's POV

-Loren and Eddie go home and tell their parents about their day then go to sleep -

_**Hey please tell me if I should continue and reviews would be awesome thank you so much. -shy**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**When you're done reading please review**_

Why Did I Have to Pick the Bad Boy?

Chapter 2- Partners

Loren's POV

-I woke up this morning excited but not excited because I had two classes where I had to be partners with Eddie...Then after thinking about that I got up and took a shower then I washed my face and brushed my teeth then started to decide on what I was going to wear… I decided that I would wear light blue denim overalls with a white crop top under and some white Keds. Then I put my hair in a neat bun and walk in the kitchen with my backpack and my dance clothes in it and I see my mom-

Mom- Hey Loren I didn't get to ask, how was your first day?

Loren- It was interesting

Mom- did you make any friends

Loren- Yeah hers name is Melissa

Mom- Well did you want some breakfast

Loren-no I'm just going to grab a granola bar but thanks anyways

Mom- Ok well see you tonight Loren love you

Loren- ok bye mom Love you to

- I walk outside get in my car then drive to school-

Eddie's POV

-I woke this morning brushed my teeth then washed my face and got dressed… I put on gray skinny jeans and a red shirt with red nike. After I was done dress I went downstairs to see if my parents were awake… They weren't so I just went to school-

- When I Got into the school parking lot and saw Tyler and Ians cars so I knew that they were probably in our usual hang out spot in the front-

-I park my car then walk to the hangout spot and I see them there-

Tyler- Hey

Eddie- Hey guys

Ian- I can't believe coach put you with Loren

Eddie- Yeah me either

Tyler- She was pretty good though in tryouts

Eddie- Yeah I do have to admit she probably one of the best on the team but I still don't want to be her partner

Tyler- you know coach never changes her mind

Eddie- Yeah I know thats why I didn't even ask

Ian- Well mate lets go don't want to be late for your new chem lab partner

Eddie smiles- Shut up

Tyler- I also have to admit she is pretty hot

Eddie- well I haven't noticed that, probably because mostly when I talk to her I'm yelling at her

Ian- Yeah so next time when you see her just look at her for a second

Eddie laugh- Will do, ok lets go guys I really can't be late

-We walk to class and and I sit down in the new seat the teacher assigned me yesterday and the bell is about to ring in a couple of minutes-

Loren's POV

-When I get to school I'm greeted by Mel-

Loren- Hey Mel

Mel- Hey Lo you do realize your super late and only have like two minutes to get to class

Loren- yeah so you need to run to your class and I'm about to run to mine bye see you next period

-I start running and right when the bell rings my foot is in the class and I hear the Teacher say…-

teacher-Right on time , please take your seat

-I sit down and she starts taking-

Teacher- Ok class this year we are doing a lot of partner work including today, so as homework I told you to read all of section 2 so now partners will do the review question… When your finished tell me

-I look at Eddie and I notice he is already staring at me-

Loren-Eddie

-He doesn't answer-

Loren- Eddie!

Eddie-Oh sorry yeah?

Loren- Why where you just starring at me so hard?

Eddie-I don't know…. Um so what are we doing

Loren- The review question for section 2 so I will do the first four questions and you do the next four questions... good?

Eddie- Um yeah before we start, why are you being nice to me?

Loren- Because I'm just trying to get this over with and i need the grade

Eddie- Yeah whatever lets starts

-I finish my question then we start Eddies questions and after 15 minutes we're finished-

Loren-Ok lets go tell the teacher we're done

Eddie- Or we can just talk because we're the first people done

Loren- I don't want to talk to you

Eddie- I'm going to talk to you

Loren-do what you want

Eddie- Where did you learn to dance hip-hop like that

Loren-I started dance when I was three and every since I specialized in hip-hop

Teacher- Ok class we have 4 minutes left in class please pack up there is no homework

-Then I start packing up and when I'm done then bell ring and I walk to my next period and sit down in my seat by Mel-

Eddie's POV

-I walk my next class and sit down but then I see Chloe-

Chloe- Hey babe before you say anything my dress is going to blue so you should probably get something in your suit thats blue

Eddie-Chloe I going to say this slowly because you obviously need it I'm… Not…. Going…With… You… Too.. Homecoming.

Chloe-Why is it because of the new girl Loren Tate, do you like her

Eddie- Chloe I don't like you or any of these other girl here throwing themselves at me

Chloe-Whatever I will talk to you later

Eddie- I promise the next we talk I wont be so nice

-Then after the bell rings Ian and Tyler come and we do some work then the bell rings and its lunch and we walk to my locker-

Eddie- Do you guys have your clothes for dance or do we have to go to your guys lockers

Ian- I got mine you Ty

Tyler- Yeah I have my stuff

Eddie- Ok well I have a meeting with my manager I will be back right when 3rd period end so i will see you guys later

Ian and Tyler- Alright bye

-I walk out of school and get in my car and drive to Jake's office and I get there and I'm greeted by Kelly-

Kelly- Hey Eddie he's in there waiting for you

Eddie- Hey Kelly thanks

- I walk in and see jake looking through paper work then he looks up-

Jake- Hey rockstar how ya doing!

Eddie- I'm fine how are you

Jake- Busy as usual

Eddie- Ok so what's up

Jake- Well you have a couple of concert, interviews…

-Jakes basically says i have some concerts. interview and photoshoots coming up soons and he gave me a couple of dates and time that are coming soon then after I rushed back to school because dance is my favorite class and luckily I get there right on time in the locker room and start to change-

Tyler- Hey Eddie you made it

Eddie-Yep

Tyler- how you looked at Loren yet

Eddie- Oh yeah I forgot to mention it she IS gorgeous I had no Idea

Ian- Yeah no kidding

Eddie- Whatever lets go

- We walk out and I see Loren and Mel talk but then the bell rings so we all line up with our partner and Loren and I are in the front-

Loren's POV

Coach- Ok I paired you guys up yesterday because we're duets

Loren and Eddie you have hip hop routine

Ian and Melissa lyrical

Tyler and Tatem you're doing jazz

Eddie I showed you your routine so you can teach Loren her part over there,the rest of you come over here with me so i can show you it.

-Eddie and I walk over to one side of the room-

Eddie- So I'm going to start in front of you then after 10 count you wrap your arms around me like you're hugging me….

-Then after class we finish a half of the dance-

Loren- So we're finishing the rest tomorrow right?

Eddie- Yeah

-I walk into the locker and start changing but then I hear someone voice-

Girl- Um hi I'm chloe

Loren smiles- Oh hi Im Loren

Chloe- Don't smile at me and act all innocent I know you're trying to steal my boyfriend

Loren- Um who's your boyfriend?

Chloe- Don't play dumb I know you like him

Loren- I don't have to deal with your crap so bye

- I walk out into the hallway but then someone grabs my shoulder and turns me around-

Chloe- You better watch your back because if i see you near him again you're going to regret it

Loren- Whatever bitch I'm not afraid of you

-Then i walk to my car and see Eddie standing there-

Loren- Eddie what are you doing by my car

Eddie- you dropped your hair band while we were practicing

-I take it out of his hand-

Loren-You realize that your crazy ass stocker just threatened me right

Eddie- Well sorry its not my problem because I don't help people that don't like me

Loren- whatever Duran see ya

-I get in my car and drive home and just go to sleep-

Eddie's POV

-I'm driving home thinking why doesn't Loren try to get my attention like every other girl… I think I might actually like her to be my friend she seems like a nice person, I guess I will talk to her tomorrow-

_**Hey please everyone who reads tell me if I should continue in reviews so the more people who say to continue I you so much for reading. -Shy**_


	3. Chapter 3

Loren's POV

-I woke up this morning gloomy and tired for some reason got dressed in a white skater dress with white thigh high socks and brown combat boots then french braid my hair to the side and continued it down to a fishtail braid and put on light make up then out and sped to school and mel was waiting for me-

Mel- Hey you look amazing

Loren- Oh my god, really I had to rush to make sure i had enough time before the bell rung.

Melissa- well you look great don't worry

Loren- Oh shoot did I…

-I look through my bag to see if I left my dance clothes-

Loren- Oh shit I left my dance clothes, Do you have a spare

Melissa- No I forgot to bring an extra pair out of the laundry

Loren- Great, now i cant dance and the recital is coming up soon

-The bell rang and I walked through the door of my first period class and all eyes fell on me like it was the first day of school and people started whistling and i couldnt help but blushand walking to my seat-

Eddie- hey Loren you look nice today

Loren- So your saying I don't look nice every day

Eddie- no.. I mean… Its ju..

-I start laughing-

Loren- I'm just kidding thanks for the compliment

Eddie smiles- Anytime

Loren- I have bad news

Eddie- before you start how are you feeling about the dance so far

Loren- Great but speaking of the dance… I can't dance today because I don't have my clothes

Eddie look a bit then says- Oh that sucks

Loren- Yeah

-By the time we stopped talking and took notes the bell rung for lunch-

Eddie's POV

-It really sucks Loren forgot her clothes I was really looking forward to dancing with her… while thinking this the bell rings and its time to for lunch-

Loren- Eddie can you come with me to tell the dance instructor

Eddie- Yeah lets go

-We walk to her class and knock on her office door-

Instructor- Come in

-We walk in-

Instructor- aah my two favorite dancers ow may i help you?

Loren- I wont be able to dance today because I accidently forgot my clothes

Instructor- THe recital is coming up soon you need the practice

Loren- Well I cant go back home so I cant practice

Instructor- Actually you can, you two go over each others houses and practice by yourselfs heres the music-

-she hands me a disk-

Loren- umm thank you.

-Eddie and I walk out before we end up talking about this-

Loren- umm so Eddie..

Eddie- Yeah so you want to come over my house my parents shouldn't be there

Loren- Yeah that sounds good, so after school can you wait for me

Eddie- Of course

Loren- Ok well I have to go to the bathroom so see you soon

Eddie- Bye

-I walk away into the bathroom and as soon as im in there I get shoved-

Loren- What hell

Chloe- I told you to stay away from him, he is mine

Loren- Chloe have him if you want why the hell does that concern me

Chloe- Its obvious you just want him for his fame and power

Loren- That you… anyways im leaving now

-I left the bathroom and finished the rest of my day… I was going to my car and saw something I thought I would never see-

_**OMG I SOOOOO sorry for not updating a very very long time I have been so busy with school but I will try to update at least once a week now that everything has settled down. Thank you for you patience.**_

_**Shy**_


	4. Chapter 4

Diclaimer: I dont own Hollywood Height Or any of the characters

Eddie's POV

-After Lo went to the bathroom I went to the rest of my classes that day and walked to my car when I again saw chloe there waiting-

Eddie- Chloe I'm not in the mood what do you want

Chloe- you

-Then she basically jumps on me and start kissing me.. I pushed her off but before I could say something I saw Loren out of the corner of my eye-

Loren POV

-When I saw that I don't know why but I felt so hurt like someone just punched me straight in the gut-

Eddie- Lo it's…

-Before he finishes I interrupt-

Loren- Eddie its.. whatever lets just go

Eddie- Loren what wrong?

Loren- Nothing come on lets just go I don't want to get home too late

Eddie- Ok well lets go then

Eddie's POV

-I got in my car and started driving.. I checked my rear view mirror to see if she was keeping up and she was-... soon we were at my house and I got out the car-

Eddie- So what do you think

Loren- Its huge, well anyways lets get inside and start

-We walked in and went to my dance room where I practice-

Loren- this is nice and a perfect floor for dancing

Eddie- Yeah I got it custom made when I started dancing at my concerts

Loren- Ok well Im going to stretch

-We stretch and get warmed up-

Eddie- Ok you ready to start

Loren- Yeah lets do this

-I got in my starting position be loren and start the music…. While we were dancing It seemed like I didn't have the same connection I had with her before, thats when I knew something was wrong so I stopped the music-

Eddie- Stop,Stop

Loren-What's wrong

Eddie-You tell me

Loren- I dont know what your talking about

Eddie- Lo you're so tense and you're playing it safe so please just tell me what's wrong

Loren-...

Eddie-Lo

Loren- Fine, Why were you and Chloe kissing

Eddie- That wasn't what it looked like she basically just jumped on me and started kissing me

Loren- Oh sorry for overreacting

Eddie- yeah don't worry about it

Loren-Ok let start it over

-We started the dance over and It was going great until we got to this one part where we had to do multiple lifts-

Eddie-Ok lets try it again

Loren- Ok

eddie- One.. Two..Three!

-She ran towards me and I pick her up all the way above my head with her body arched-

Eddie-Are you comfortable

Loren- Yeah

Eddie- Over spread your arms out

-she let go of my shoulders and did it perfectly, I put her down but while putting her down it seemed intimate from the way our bodies were touching while I slowly put her down-

Loren- That was fun

Eddie- yeah

-I was looking into her beautiful brown eyes and all I wanted to do at this very moment was kiss her and from the way she got goose-bumps I could tell she felt it too but then…she pulled away...Shit!-

Loren- So I think that was great practice I should probably go now

Eddie sighs-I guess…. actually umm Loren what's wrong

Loren- Dont know what your talking about, um going to go so you tomorrow I guess

-He grabs her arm and makes her sit on the couch-

Eddie- Loren If this is about the kiss It wasn't intentionally she literally jumped on me and right when I was about to scream at her you came and I was a little shocked

Loren- Ok sorry

Eddie- but I mean why did you get so sensitive about it

Loren- I don't know it was stupid I guess

Eddie- umm ok well I have a song I want to show you for one of my concerts but its a duet so can you sing it with me

Loren- Umm sure I guess

-I played that music that goes with the song and started-

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced._

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up right here_

_The soundtracks would disappear_

_Bruno would never catch a grenade_

_The radio wouldn't know what to play._

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music, no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never would've never danced, never danced_

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!_

_The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!_

_How would you ever get your fitness on,_

_If the music's gone?_

_We'd be so lost!_

_Listen up, listen up to this._

_This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist._

_Anthems would not exist!_

_We never would've met_

_We never would've had a chance_

_If there was no music._

_I probably would've left_

_And never never danced._

_If there was no music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_If there was no music,_

_If, if there was no music,_

_If there was no music, music, music._

_There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music._

-I look at Loren like she was a whole new person.. I just grads her and started hugging her-

Eddie- Loren, what the hell You can freaking sing like nothing I have never heard before

Loren- Thanks so can you let go of me cause I kind of can't breath

Eddie laughs- Oh sorry umm Loren I know when I first met you I was an ass but I… I think I have feelings for you….

-Loren just sits there in shock almost like im joking or something-

Loren- Are you serious

Eddie- Yeah I would just really appreciate If you just told me how you felt before I have a heart attack

Loren- Eddie I…

-Instead of her finishing what she said she….

_**Omg another cliffhanger sorry. Please keep reviewing tell me what you think and if i should keep going or anything you want to happen later in the story. Thank you so much for the support please keep reading I don't plan to end this story anytime soon.**_


End file.
